1. Technical Field
This application relates to supplying software via data storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more servers or host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and the storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data in the device. In order to facilitate sharing of the data on the device, additional software on the data storage systems may also be used.
Different tasks may be performed in connection with a data storage system. For example, software may be executed on the data storage system in connection with performing data storage administration tasks such as for data storage configuration, management, and/or monitoring. In connection with performing administrative tasks, help facilities may be integrated with software used for performing the administrative tasks. The help facilities may be available locally on the data storage system, for example, using help files statically included on a CD-ROM. If there is insufficient information included in the help facilities on the data storage system, the customer may invoke a web browser in a different session and manually enter information to navigate and search different websites on the Internet in efforts to obtain additional relevant information for performing the data storage administrative tasks. The foregoing has drawbacks in that such searches can be time consuming and cumbersome, the customer may lack sufficient knowledge to perform accurate searches, and the customer may obtain incorrect information from unreliable sources. In connection with performing the first task, the user may perform the data storage administration in a first session connected to the data storage system. In connection with performing the second task of searching for additional information about the problems encountered in the first task, the user may start a second session by invoking the web browser to navigate and search websites on the Internet. There is no information shared between the two tasks performed other than that which the user enters manually.
The host systems run various types of software, at least some of which may be related to the data storage system. Such software distributed on a computer-readable medium such as a CD-ROM often becomes outdated soon after release. For example, software patches and additional drivers may be available after the software has been released for distribution. When a user installs the software, the CD-ROM with the retail software does not contain the most up to date information.
Some prior art systems provide for the updating of the software after the software is installed. For example, the Windows Update service from Microsoft Corporation allows installed software to receive certain updates from a remote server. Tax preparation software is another example of software that may be updated after the software has been installed by receiving updated tax forms from a remote server. However, the software updates may contain critical fixes necessary for stable installation or operation of the software. In addition, the updates necessary for software installed on a particular destination machine may differ based on the particular destination machine.
In general, the continual and rapid development of computers, computer software and related technology has revealed many problems with the typical update and distribution channels for computer software. For example, computer software is constantly and incrementally being upgraded and improved. The computer hardware and operating system environment on which the computer software is used is continually being changed, which requires additional changes in the computer software (e.g., new device drivers, new operating system calls, etc.).
A computer software developer will typically release an initial version of a software product. Thereafter, as new and improved computers and peripherals are developed, the software product will commonly be upgraded to take full advantage of the increased capabilities of the hardware. In addition, a software developer, to remain competitive, will often upgrade the software product to provide new features and functionality.
With the ever increasing pace of advancement in computer related technologies, software developers compete to be the first to offer a new feature or upgrade. As a result, sometimes software products are made available to the public with unknown errors or defects. Similarly, software products that work as intended on a particular computer with a particular configuration, may fail when installed on a different computer having a different configuration (e.g., different hardware, peripherals, operating systems, etc.). Software developers frequently provide fixes for their software products to correct defects that were undetected or unanticipated at the time the software product was released. Fixes are also provided to allow the software product to function correctly on a new computer or with a different operating system environment.
However, it is often difficult for software developers to make upgrades and fixes available to users. This difficulty not only deprives the user of access to the most reliable and up-to-date software products, it can result in lost sales to the software developer and can damage the goodwill and the development of a long term relationship with a customer by releasing a flawed or deficient software product.
Commonly, mass distribution of commercial software products is accomplished by copying the software product onto storage media (e.g. CD-ROMs, floppy disks, magnetic tapes, etc.). To take advantage of economies of scale, typically a large number of copies of the software product are made during the manufacture of a particular software product. Then, the storage media containing the software product is provided to distributors and retailers for sale to users.
However, given the rapid pace of software development, this manner of distribution is frequently insufficient. For example, it is not uncommon that defects are detected and fixes created shortly after a software product is introduced to the public. However, the software products that remain in the distribution chain contain the defect without the fix. This situation is frustrating for users who subsequently purchase the software product that is already obsolete (i.e. because of the defects).
Software can also be distributed over electronic bulletin board systems, the Internet, etc. In such systems, a user connects to the bulletin board or the Internet and then selects and downloads desired software. Such systems allow for rapid updating of software by simply supplying a new updated version of the software to the bulletin board. However, such systems also require a degree of user sophistication and technical expertise in the selection, downloading and installation of the new software. Moreover, such systems do not provide a user that has already obtained a software product with a simple, automatic way of learning of or obtaining upgrades or fixes for that product. The software provider may also have updated help files and other help utilities about which a user would have no way of knowing.
It may be desirable to utilize techniques in connection with data storage system management, configuration, and/or monitoring which provide for connections to other external locations and environments outside of the data storage system. It may also be desirable that such techniques provide for transfer of information between the data storage system and the environments external to the data storage system to assist the user in connection with performing different data storage system management tasks.